Zeit der Krähen - Kapitel 12 - Cersei III
Cersei III ist das zwölfte Kapitel von Zeit der Krähen, dem ersten Teil des vierten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Cersei Lennister. Zusammenfassung Tommen Baratheon heiratet Margaery Tyrell im kleinen Rahmen: nach der Zeremonie in der Königlichen Septe findet eine Feier im Kleinen Saal statt. Taena von Myr steckt Cersei Lennister, dass ihre Zofe Senelle sie für Margaery ausspioniert. Zum Abschluss der Feier lässt Cersei den Turm der Hand mit Seefeuer verbrennen. Synopsis Jaime bespricht mit Cersei den Hochzeitstag Der Tage der Hochzeit von Tommen Baratheon und Margaery Tyrell beginnt für Cersei Lennister eklig: bei einem Frühstücksei kommt ihr ein blutiges, halb entwickeltes Küken entgegen. Dann erscheint Jaime Lennister, um ihr zu erklären, wie er Tommen bei seiner Hochzeit beschützen will: er lässt die Köche überwachen wie auch die Diener, die das Essen servieren. Ser Boros Blount wird dann jede Speise vorkosten. Zusätzlich hält sich Maester Ballabar im Hintergrund mit 20 Gegenmitteln gegen die gängigsten Gifte bereit. Cersei glaubt nicht, dass Tyrion Lennister ein zweites Mal auf dieselbe Weise zuschlagen wird, wobei sie wieder einmal an die Prophezeiung der alten Hexe Maggy denken muss. Cersei vermutet, dass Tyrion irgendwo lauert und Pläne schmiedet, wie er Tommen umbringen könne, doch Jaime entgegnet, dass der König von der Königsgarde, also den besten Rittern des Kontinents, beschützt werde, woraufhin Cersei ihn allerdings an Joffrey Baratheons Tod erinnert. Sie will, dass Jaime persönlich Tommen in der Hochzeitsnacht bewacht. Die Tyrells, insbesondere die Dornenkönigin und Lady Tyrell hatten darauf bestanden, dass die beiden die erste Nacht gemeinsam im selben Bett schlafen. Sie sagten, dass Margaery ihr Bett oft mit ihren Basen teilen würde und sie dann bis in die Nacht flüstern und kichern würden. Cersei hatte sich für diese eine Nacht damit einverstanden erklärt, sodass alle zufrieden gestellt sind. Nun beschwört Cersei Jaime, Tommen in dieser Nacht nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, da sie befürchtet, dass die Tyrells ihnen ein Kind unterjubeln könnten und dann behaupten würden, es sei von Tommen, so wie es einst bei Ossifer Pflum der Fall gewesen ist. Zum Abschied bestätigt sie, dass sie am Ende des Tages den Turm der Hand niederbrennen wolle, wie sie es vorgehabt habe, denn sie kann den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen, da ihr Vater Tywin Lennister dort ermordet worden sei. Jaime hatte den Turm von unzähligen Hämmern und Meißeln bearbeiten lassen und ca. 50 Geheimgänge entdeckt, doch keiner kann sagen, ob es nicht noch 50 weitere gibt. Cersei hofft, dass sich Tyrion immer noch in den Wänden versteckt, und dass sie ihn mit dem Feuer ausräuchern kann. Cersei träumt davon, jenseits des Schwarzwassers einen neuen Palast zu erbauen oder den Sitz des Königs gleich ganz nach Lennishort zu verlegen. Jaime findet, diese Idee sei eine noch größere Torheit, als den Turm der Hand niederzubrennen. Cersei will den Turm mit Seefeuer verbrennen, und Jaime fürchtet, dass das Feuer auf die Stadt übergreifen könnte, aber Hallyn von der Gilde der Alchemisten hat Cersei versichert, dass sie das Feuer unter Kontrolle halten können. Jaime entgegnet, dass sie sich anhöre wie Aerys II. Targaryen, und Cersei droht ihm, seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten. Als er gegangen ist, fragt sie sich, wie sie so einen erbärmlichen Mann hatte lieben können. Cersei Lennister lässt sich dann von Joslyn Swyft beim Ankleiden helfen, wobei sie ihre Zofe herablassend behandelt. Insgeheim wünscht sich Cersei einen Sturm während der Hochzeit, der ihrem Zorn auf dieses Arrangement entspräche. Sie weiß, dass sie angewiesen ist auf die Macht Rosengartens, da Tommen nicht fest genug auf dem Eisernen Thron sitzt: Stannis Baratheon hält weiterhin Sturmkap und Drachenstein, Schnellwasser trotzt immer noch der Belagerung durch die Lennisters und die Eisenmänner beherrsche Teile des Meeres. Die Hochzeitszeremonie Das Hochzeitsfest findet im Gegensatz zu dem von Joffrey im kleinen Rahmen in der Königlichen Septe des Roten Bergfrieds statt. Weder Cersei noch die Tyrells wollen erneut ein großes Fest. Margaery gibt eine wunderschöne Braut ab, Tommen wirkt dagegen etwas pummelig. Er spricht das Gelübde mit kindlich hoher Stimme. Margaery trägt dasselbe cremefarbene Brautkleid wie schon bei Joffreys Vermählung, während Cersei immer noch Schwarz trägt. Sie ärgert sich, dass die Tyrells sie zu solch einer schnellen Hochzeit gezwungen haben, und sie schwört, das nicht zu vergessen. Margaery sinkt anmutig auf die Knie, damit Tommen ihr den Mantel umlegen kann, den schon Robert Baratheon Cersei umgelegt hat. Cersei hatte eigentlich den Lennister-Mantel ihrer Eltern verwenden wollen, aber auch hier hatte sich die Dornenkönigin durchgesetzt. Nach der Hochzeit tritt das Paar vor die Septe und nimmt Glückwünsche entgegen. Layl Rallenhall tönt, dass das Reich nun zwei Königinnen habe, eine hübscher wie die andere, wofür sie ihn am liebsten geohrfeigt hätte. Gil Rosby will ihr gratulieren, hustet ihr aber lediglich auf die Hand. Lord Paxter Rothweyn küsst sie auf die Wange, Lord Maes Tyrell gleich auf beide. Pycelle erklärt, sie habe keinen Sohn verloren, sondern eine Tochter gewonnen. Immerhin bleiben die drei Frauen aus Haus Schurwerth fern, worüber Cersei sehr dankbar ist. Dann gratuliert ihr Ser Kevan Lennister, der zugleich erklärt, Harwyn Pflum habe Darry von den Geächteten befreit und Lancel Lennister könne nun die Burg einnehmen und seine Braut Amerei Frey dort ehelichen. Cersei erkundigt sich, ob seine Gemahlin Dorna Swyft nach Darry kommen werde, aber Kevan ist der Meinung, dass die Flusslande immer noch zu gefährlich seien: Vargo Hoats Männer bzw. Reste der Tapferen Kameraden treiben dort immer noch ihr Unwesen, und Beric Dondarrion hat kürzlich erst Merrett Frey aufgeknüpft''siehe:'' VI-Epilog (Merrett Frey).. Dann fragt Kevan nach Sandor Clegane, der sich angeblich Lord Beric angeschlossen habe, und Cersei wundert sich darüber, dass Kevan darüber Bescheid weiß, wo sie selbst dies gestern nacht erst erfahren hat. Eine Gruppe Geächteter war über Salzpfann hergefallen und hatte die Stadt brutal geplündert.In Wirklichkeit ist dies Rorge, der sich Sandors Helm genommen hat und mit einer Gruppe Versprengter durch die Flusslande zieht. Cersei deutet an, dass sich Lancel oder Kevan selbst um Sandor kümmern sollen, denn sie hat ihren Vetter Damion Lennister zum Kastellan von Casterlystein und Ser Dawen Lennister zum Wächter des Westens ernannt, sodass Kevan in den Westlanden nicht gebraucht wird. Kevan aber deutet nur an, dass ein Hund nur böse wird, wenn sein Herr schlecht zu ihm ist, dann dreht er sich um und geht. Das Hochzeitsfest Als sie von Jaime zum Kleinen Saal eskortiert werden, flüstert Cersei ihm zu, dass sie ihm die Schuld an allem gebe, da er ihr geraten habe, der Hochzeit zuzustimmen. Sie zweifelt, dass Margaery noch Jungfrau ist, da sie mit Renly Baratheon verlobt war und schimpft auf Olenna Rothweyn. Jaime erklärt ihr, dass Olenna am nächsten Tag nach Rosengarten abreisen werde und dass Lord Maes die halbe Streitmacht der Tyrells nach Sturmkap führe, während die andere Hälfte mit Ser Garlan Tyrell in die Weite marschiere, um Klarwasser einzunehmen. So bleiben bald nur noch Margaery, ihre Basen, ein paar Wachen und Ser Loras in Königsmund übrig. Jaime schätzt jedoch, dass Loras keine Probleme machen werde, da ein Mann sich ändere, wenn er den weißen Mantel umlegt, und Cersei bestätigt dies, indem sie sagt, Jaime hätte sich auch zum Schlechteren hin entwickelt. Als Cersei zum Podest kommt, fällt Margaery ihr um den Hals und küsst sie auf die Wangen, dann weicht sie Cerseis Spitzen wegen Joffrey gekonnt aus und sagt, sie hoffe, Cersei bald wie eine zweite Mutter kennenlernen zu dürfen. Cersei würde Margaery am liebsten auf der Stelle eine Ohrfeige verpassen. Die Feier ist genau so bescheiden wie die Zeremonie. Lady Alerie Hohenturm hatte die Feier organisiert, und so werden lediglich sieben Gänge serviert. Butterstampfer und Mondbub tanzen wieder einmal durch die Gästereihen. Es gibt nur einen Sänger, einen Günstling Margaerys, der sich der Blaue Barde nennt, der sich aber bald schon zurückzieht, was Olenna zu dem Witz verleitet, dass sie umsonst darauf gehofft hatte, dass "Der Regen von Castamaer" gespielt werde. Olenna erinnert Cersei an die alte Hexe Maggy den Frosch, obwohl sie ihr überhaupt nicht ähnlich sieht: damals im Zelt der Hexe wurde Cersei prophezeit, dass sie zwar Königin werden würde, dass dann aber eine Jüngere und Schönere kommen werde, sie erniedrigen wird und ihr alles nehmen wird, was ihr lieb und teuer ist. Cersei schaut sich Margaery an und muss sich eingestehen, dass sie wirklich sehr hübsch ist, allerdings ist in ihrem Alter fast jedes Mädchen hübsch. Lord Maes erhebt sich und spricht einen ersten Trinkspruch auf König und Königin aus, die Gäste stimmen ein und trinken mit, dann erhebt sich Lord Paxter und ruft die beiden Königinnen aus, die junge und die alte. Cersei trink mehrere Becher Wein und isst kaum etwas. Jaime ist noch angespannter, denn er streift ständig durch den Saal und inspiziert jeden Vorhang. Ser Osmund Schwarzkessel bewacht eine Tür, Ser Meryn Trant die andere, Balon Swann steht hinter Tommens Stuhl, Loras Tyrell hinter der Königin. Nur die Ritter der Königsgarde dürfen bei diesem Fest ein Schwert tragen. Trotzdem schreckt Cersei zusammen, als Tommen sich an einem Schluck Wein verschluckt. Margaery beruhigt sie, Tommen entschuldigt sich, aber Cersei merkt, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen steigen, und daher stürmt sie hinaus auf den Flur. Taena von Myr erscheint plötzlich hinter ihr und fragt, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Cersei redet sich raus, indem sie behauptet, ihr sei Rauch in die Augen gestiegen. Taena bietet ihr ihr Taschentuch an und erklärt, dass sie auch weinen werde, wenn ihr Sohn Rotger Sonnwetter einmal heiraten wird. Dann erklärt sie Cersei, dass Senelle von Margaery gekauft ist und ihr über ihre Basen Elinor, Alla oder Megga Tyrell Informationen zukommen lässt. Dazu treffen sie sich meist in der Septe und tun so, als würden sie nebeneinander vor der Jungfrau beten. Cersei fragt Taena, warum sie ihr das verrate, da sie doch ebenfalls einer der Hofdamen Margaerys ist, aber Taena sagt, dass sie nur ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn diene und nicht wie Langtafel Rosengarten. Cersei erinnert sich daran, dass sie auch bei Tyrions Gerichtsverhandlung gegen ihn ausgesagt hat und erkennt den Ehrgeiz hinter ihrem Handeln. Sie stellt ihr eine Belohnung in Aussicht, falls ihre Informationen stimmen, dann gehen sie wieder in den Saal. Drinnen blafft sie Jaime erneut an, dass die Hochzeit ein Fehler war. Sie blickt grimmig in die Runde der Gäste, wo sie auch Senelle servieren sieht. Später, nach dem Essen, eröffnet das Brautpaar den Tanz, und sie sehen absurd aus, weil die Braut einen halben Meter größer ist und Tommen zudem sehr unbeholfen ist. Dann verlangen die drei Basen einen Tanz mit Tommen, während Margaery mit ihrem Vater und ihrem Bruder tanzt. Cersei fällt auf, wie sehr sich Margaery und Loras Tyrell ähneln, dann fordert Jaime sie zum Tanz auf, aber sie lässt ihn abblitzen und macht sich über seinen Stumpf lustig, sodass Jaime sie seinerseits stehen lässt. Auch Lord Maes und Lancel erteilt sie eine Absage, als sie sie um einen Tanz bitten, danach wird sie in Ruhe gelassen. Margaery tanzt mit ihren Basen Alla und Megga mit Ser Tallad, während Elinor mit Auran Wasser, dem Bastard von Driftmark, einen Becher Wein trinkt. Auran ist Cersei schon mehrfach aufgefallen, denn mit seinem silbergoldenem Haar sieht er Rhaegar Targaryen sehr ähnlich, was aber für die Mitglieder von Haus Velaryon nicht untypisch ist. Tommen kehrt an seinen Platz zurück und isst ein Stück Apfelkuchen. Cersei entdeckt Kevan in einer Ecke des Saals, wie es sich mit Ser Garlan bespricht. Cersei wird misstrauisch, und sie muss an die Goldmünze aus der Weite denken, die Qyburn in Rugens Kammer gefunden hat. Als Senelle ihr Wein nachschenkt, wäre sie ihr am liebsten sofort an die Gurgel gegangen. Dann tritt Jaime an sie heran und sagt ihr, sie habe genug Wein getrunken. Cersei erhebt sich schwankend, wobei Jaime sie stützen muss, damit sie nicht hinfällt. Sie klatscht in die Hände, die Musik wird unterbrochen, und sie bittet die Gäste nach draußen, wo eine Kerze angezündet werden soll, um die Vereinigung von Rosengarten und Casterlystein zu feiern. Auf dem Burghof scheint ein voller Mond durch die Zinnen des Turms der Hand, der zwar unbeleuchtet, aber immer noch mächtig aufragt. Hundert Schritte vor dem Turm gibt Cersei an Hallyn ein Zeichen, woraufhin Bogenschützen von den Mauern ein Dutzend Brandpfeile durch die offenen Fenster des Turms schießen. Augenblicklich geht der Turm in unheilvoll grün leuchtendes Feuer auf. Hallyn hat 50 Töpfe Seefeuer im Turm platziert, dazu die Balken mit Pech bestreichen lassen, und die weltlichen Besitztümer von Tyrion hatte man auch in den Turm gebracht. Cersei überkommt ein Glücksgefühl, dass sie sonst nur hatte, als sie Joffrey zum ersten Mal gestillt hat. Cersei denkt an all die Hände des Königs, die dort gewohnt hatten, und an all diejenigen, die sie gekannt hatte: Owen Sonnwetter, Jon Connington, Qarlton Chelsted, Jon Arryn, Eddard Stark, Tyrion und vor allem ihr Vater. Triumphale Gefühle übermannen sie, denn sie denkt, dass ihre Zeit jetzt endlich angebrochen sei. Die Steine bersten langsam und plötzlich stürzt ein Teil der Wehrgänge ein. Hallyn erklärt Cersei, dass die Flammen die ganze Nacht leuchten werden. Margaery beruhigt Tommen, und Olenna ruft zum Betten aus, wobei das Brautpaar lediglich zu ihrem Schlafgemach eskortiert wird ohne das traditionelle Ausziehen. Cersei möchte dem Feuer noch ein wenig zusehen, doch Jaime sagt, sie solle nicht alleine hier draußen bleiben, woraufhin Cersei Ser Osmund befiehlt, bei ihr zu bleiben, und dieser sich bei ihr einhakt. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Cersei Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Roten Bergfried spielen Zeit der Krähen: Kapitel 12